BLACK WOLF BLOOD MEADOW
by Bloodyhearts55
Summary: The daughter of the black wolf. A mut as some call her, a vampire and a wolf demon. On her 16th birthday her mother now is falls fattally ill. She is sent to earth to find the blood stone. What she didn t know is that she will also find her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK WOLF

**I sat there in my tree looking up at the moon, today was my 15****th**** birthday, and next year I was to be 16. I grinned at that thought, no more responsibilities. I would be free, but I wouldn`t be free alone next year I was to get my first wolf. My canines have grown sharper I thought as I ran my tongue along them. I then sighed soon so very soon I would have to rely on blood to live. Not just regular air, food and water. No for in one little year none of that stuff would matter to me…ever again. The wind now heavily pounded against me and the tree leaves. I heard a howl in the distance, smoke rose to the sky. I knew the war had begun. I leaped down to the ground. I scraped my arm. The cut ran from my wrist up to my inner elbow. I ran and ran. Never looking back. I ripped my black dress several times. My long black hair was windblown. My ivory skin was bloody almost all over. The worst of cut of course was the one that ran down my arm because of the tree. I saw a huge pack of wolves, black, and brown, silver; white…every type of wolf. On the other side of the fire were all of my closet relatives…the ones I mostly depended on. The fire burned faster, harder. Tears ran gently down my face…the war had started because of me. Everyone turned to look at me. The wolf demons had a look of pure hate on their faces. While the vampires had a look of pity, mixed with welcoming on their faces. I didn`t know which side to choose…why was this happening to me. Then everyone looked away. The fire now raged in fury of what was about to happen. Then the leaders from both sides looked at me apolageticly. Then everyone ran like lightning, thrashing, biting, shreding each other to shreds. I stared in pure horror as bodies of my family, friends and people I greatly looked up to drop dead. Next thing I knew I had a surge of power rush through me. My ears blared with shrieks of terror not from the war but from in me, somwhere deep in me. Images flashed before me. A little girl…dressed in black sitting in a corner against a brown blood stained room. Iluminated by a single light bulb, that kept flickering. Then the girl looked up. Her tear stained face. A shot of panic blared like the fire in me…that girl was…me! Suddenly the war scene came back, most everyone was dead. Only a few remained standing, most severly ingured. My father was standing in the middle of the blood stained meadow. I ran into his arms sobbing uncontrolably. My daughter…I am so sorry. I just continued sobbing, never speaking. I could tell I was going to be traumitized from this. And why did I see myself. What was that feeling I had. What is wrong with me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sat in my room staring at the wall , My face was scarred three scrathes on my left cheek. I didn't care…only three days ago I had seen my friends, my family everyone died.**

**For what...nothing. They were fighting for me each side, vampires, wolf demons wanted me to live like them but I didn't want to choose between them.**

**I love both sides of my family, now…now most of them were dead.**

**Fresh tears rolled down my face, I was always taught not to cry by my older brother, that it showed the weaker side in you, the side that people would take control of if you gave them the chance. Yet no matter what he had said I wasn't going to listen. I didn't have to.**

**A knock at my door starlted me I jumped and fell off my bed. My older sister walked in holding a black dress. The one I saw her in when she had turned 16. **

**W-what are you…why do you have that dress? **

**She apologetically looked me in at was the eye and hesitantly said, My sister this dress is for you. **

**I looked at her in disbelief. NO! I screamed at the top of my lungs. NO! NO! NO! **

**I thrashed out at her trying to shred the dress to pieces. Someone lunged out at me, throwing me into the window.**

**I last heard the crash of the window, I heard the glass falling like razor blades cutting into my skin. The wind rushed past me, a loud woosh in my ear. Last thing I felt was a sharp pain through my back and head. I smelled blood and I was sore all over and thatg I was the last thing I remembered before slowly seeping off into unconcisness.**

**Nightmare**

**I was screaming, hugging my knees so I was in a tight ball. A black dog collar had been placed around my neck. There was a chain connecting from the collar to the wall behind me. **

**The entire place reeked of pitiful death. I could tell that everyone who had ever been here died a slow painful death. You could almost hear the screams that belonged to the souls of the damned.**

**I heard laughter so I stopped screaming maybe, perhaps this was all just a joke and someone I knew would come and untie me. Yet I knew that was very unlikely. **

**I then saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, probbally 16 or 17, pale, with black hair that fell over his lips on one side and was shorter on the other side. He had one lip ring on the left side of his lip, almost hidden by his hair. He was wearing black jeans with a chain clipped on, straight black shirt with a red demon eye on it. He also had two metal bracelets one on each arm. **

**He crouched down and leaned toward me, breath in my face it smelled like heaven.**

**He snapped the chain leaving only four chain links, which fell down my back. He moved closer to me pushing me onto the wall. He leaned towards me one last time so close that his lips had barely touched mine. Then he kissed me, a kiss that shot cold air through me, making me shiver. He kissed me harder, deepening the kiss. Therefore, I kissed back no matter how much I tried resisting yet I could not help it. Secretly I also loved it. **

**What pissed me off is that he realized that I liked his kiss. He pulled away and smirked at me; he then liked his lips and kissed my throat. He bit me, my blood flowed down my throat. I screamed out in pain, I was terrified I wanted it to stop.**

**Please let it stop! Please, PLEASE! I kept on screaming until he took his teeth from my neck. He laughed again, the most demonic laugh I had ever heard escape someone.**

**I slowly slid down the wall, the pain in my neck was unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore.**

**The boy turned and walked away, when he did so there was a pain in my heart like it was cracking, breaking into small pieces.**

**I fell over my head hitting the floor, blood flowed freely out of my neck leaving stains in my hair and all over the floor. I wanted the smell of the blood to dissapear, but it wouldn't.**

**I closed my eyes and tried to find peace somewhere in my head, one placed in my mind where I could escape. Yet all that I found was adreline, panic, despair, and thoughts of that…demon of a guy. Damn, I thought who was he?**

**End Nightmare**

**I woke with a start, I quickly realized everything that had happened and that now I was in the stupid healing rooms. I didn't think to much about the pain I was in or why I was in such pain.**

**I lay my head back down and started thinking about my dream. Why would I dream that? Who was that guy? Was that a phsycic dream? Is it going to happen? Thoughts rushed through my head, making me crazy. I soon shut my thoughts off just because I wanted the quiet. I eventually let my fears go and fell into a deep, restless, dreamless sleep.**


End file.
